Canadian patent application Serial No. 2,092,741 filed on Mar. 26, 1993 discloses an isolating switch for an overhead power line, which isolating switch has main sub-assembly formed of two parallel spaced insulators joined at their ends by aluminum end pieces. The end pieces each have a slot aligned with the space between the two insulators such that the sub-assembly may be hung on a hot power line with the line passing along the slots and the space between the insulators. An integral rod projecting from each end piece in alignment with but below the slot may then be clamped to the line by wedges and C-shaped clamps after which the line may be severed at a location between the end pieces to isolate the line.
To retain the sub-assembly on the line prior to attachment of the rods to the line a keeper bar is provided on each end piece. The keeper bars are pivotally mounted on one side of the slot and may be swung across the slot when the sub-assembly is in place on the line to engage respectively two studs on the other side of the slot. Nuts may then be applied to the studs to secure the keeper bars in place which in turn retain the sub-assembly on the line.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved mounting mechanism.